The Difference Crosses the Impossible
by Petals Of Liliah
Summary: Do you believe in Demons and Angels? Someday it will cross to human's minds... Nothing would have bound each together, except Destiny...
1. The Banished

**----The Difference Crosses the Impossible.----**

**----Do you believe in Demons and Angels? Someday it will cross to human's minds... Nothing would have bound each together, except Destiny...----  
**

**First Fanfic… I think… I hope it makes sense. Please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : seriously... What the hell is the point of this?... Everyone just hella knows no one owns it but the people who made this anime. sheesh.

* * *

  
**

_"It's her… Why is she here? She's not like us!"_

"_Mommy is she a monster? I'm scared…"_

_"She's so ugly… Stay away from her. We might get infected by her."_

_Slowly pacing her steps. The little girl wished she neither would trip again, nor hear her silent screams fill her mind. She suddenly lost balance as she was not minding her steps and ended up on a boy's shoulder._

_The boy reacted violently. "Stay away from me! You're so disgusting!" An impact was heard echoing the playground. She was pushed by her neighbors again. A miracle, you could say, that she's still alive._

_Her subdued whimpers were always a cycle in the neighborhood. No one ever liked her from the start. She was different, odd, and abnormal. Lifelessly walking to her front door, she was greeted by a slap and curses filling the house._

_In her home, if she would call it her home… It was not any different. _

_Her parents scolded her every day, like it was just a normal conversation between her and them. Scolded for what reason? For being born different. It made no sense to her. She could never change how different she was, how she was born or how she looked like. Everyone around her demanded the impossible from her, because she herself is impossible._

_The same thing happens… She had no dinner, but at least she had seen a piece of candy, snatching it before her mother sees she stole food again from the kitchen. She quietly rushed to her room, and kept her candy in her pocket at her worn-out shorts, saving it for breakfast tomorrow._

_She sighed in relief. Her mother was crankier today than usual. Her mom would usually scream at her to stay up in her room, but today her mother just chased her all the way just to hit her with a stick she would use to torture her own daughter. She was lucky she only got small cuts or so today. She'd be seeing more bruises by the time her father gets home. _

_She leaned on the wall, slowly collapsing to the floor as her legs tremble with fear. She cuddled herself like a ball, crying and sulking in her little room which was too simple as a maid's room. There was no furniture at all except a single wooden bed, a broken chair that would crumble by the time you sit on it, and a desk that was at least, durable._

_As time passed, she began to shiver. "Why… Why wasn't I born with a 'Rozevina?' It's so unfair…" She murmured. The same words would come out of her mouth every night._

_A Rozevina is precious to every demon. It's a replacement for horns, __as other earthlings say. They were always born with one. A choker, black chain strapped on their neck. Each would have a pendant with different symbols to signify different and unique demons. Their powers come from their Rozevina, and if it disappears, they die instantly. She wasn't born with one, yet she still lives. Nobody knows how she's still breathing and surviving from the torture she receives every minute of her life. Other demons thought of it as a curse and that she would bring Hell disasters. It spread on almost every corner of Hell, and no one had accepted her, not even her parents. Nobody dared to state her name, for it might curse them. Not even one befriended her, and thus her sorrow continues to grow deeper day by day._

_Her bruises started to ache; she flinched as she saw more blood coming down from her knee. She stared at her wound blankly. She began to ignore all the pain because she knew she should get used to it. Her blood trailed to her legs, dripping to the floor. She didn't feel anything, as dull she could be. The little girl could do nothing but watch herself suffer. She was too weak to fight, and her everyday life made her weaker to even lift a finger. She practically felt hopeless, rather lifeless. She knew being happy was impossible. She calmed herself down, climbed to her bed, and drifted to sleep as her tears still trickling down her small face. Tomorrow's another day… How exciting._

**†…………………………†**

_The sun shone on the little girl's pale face as she started to stir. She sat up, stretched her arms and yawned. She got up rubbing her emerald eyes. She wondered why her father didn't torture her today, and suspected he got drunk again today. She went straight to the kitchen, since there was really nothing she could do about her appearance. She immediately prepared breakfast for her parents. It would be about two hours before they wake up. As she was done setting the table and placing their breakfast and all, she went to a dusty room full of cleaning tools. Her mother's voice echoed in her head. 'I want this place spotless by the time I wake up. If not, no food for you the whole day.' She felt depressed, thinking she got out of bed late enough to fail her mother's orders._

_She started her clean-up the moment she munched the candy. She dusted furniture of every room, mopped all the floors and polished the mirrors. Sadly, her mother woke up and she was only half way through the house. _

_She was slapped hard and knocked down to the ground. "You worthless girl! You can't do anything right! No breakfast. Now get out of my sight!" She scrambled to her feet and ran to remaining rooms she needed to tidy. She felt sad but her face didn't show her thoughts. She remained silent and continued cleaning. Her father was awfully silent. He'd do no scolding unless he was in a foul mood. He mutely stepped out of the house for work, the mother also wordless by his silent actions._

_It was nearly four in the afternoon as she was ordered to do grocery shopping. She was given the exact cash for everything in the list, no more no less. Walking down the street with her head down was best. She could feel all eyes on her, and it wasn't very friendly. Kids were pushing her or stepping on her foot, while the others gave her an offensive glare. Thankfully she reached the store faster than usual, but the saleslady despises her as others do. How she wished she could move swiftly to get out of this place as fast as she could… although where would she run to?_

_She peacefully went back home with her grocery shopping, ready to receive greetings of yells and smacks of a wooden stick. Predictions of obtaining more scratches were true, but she got over it and started cooking dinner. Time passed fast and the day was as normal as it could be._

_Passed midnight and the little girl was once again weeping in her slumber. Her aura would be described as a peaceful chaos that controls her heart and mind. It shatters her every will to live. Nightmares haunted her, but she wouldn't wake up either, continuing the horror that's presently happening to her dreams. _

_Her locked door slammed open instantly. Her father's face was filled with fury and hatred; he'd probably be on rage today. He stomped to her bed like he was as heavy as a giant. "Hanazono Karin!" He bellowed to her ear. Karin jumped as his roar startled her. She was surprised as someone had stated her name. She knew something would be different... He grabbed her arm with no consideration, pulled and dragged her endlessly to a road she had never seen. Her mother followed them behind their trail had a wicked and vicious smile that was never shown on her face.  
_

_They stopped at a dwelling that was covered with vines. The two doors had ancient carvings that looked like understandable words. Her father murmured to himself as if he was chanting, his eyes trailed the words on the door… He was casting it. "…Lemmach." His last word caused a gust of wind circling the domicile. The doors began to slowly open. They went inside and they started moving straight. It was a broad corridor with prehistoric pillars side by side. There would be carvings of demons, monsters and heaven. Karin stared at her surroundings, she didn't know there was such a place like this in hell. It felt… creepy and hushed._

_Her father quickly halted and shoved Karin, striking hard to the ground. She mournfully sat up and saw her mother beside her father. She wore the same foul smile she held earlier. As so as her dad, an unpleasant smile, she never knew such a fierce smile could let her tremble to her knees. In front of her was a door. Two demon black statues were at its side. One was holding a shield and a spear at its left, while the other held daggers on both hands. Each looked like they were guarding the door, yet they were just mere statues. The door's design was as simple, but you never know where it would lead you to…_

"_My dear…" Her mother said sweetly, yet wickedly. "You have been very bad… You are humiliating mommy and daddy from other demons…"_

_Karin shivered, it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. "So your daddy and I decided…"_

"_To throw you out of hell." Her father finished her death sentence. To be banned out of hell, she never knew it would go this far._

"_Wait! Father, Mother…!!!" She protested as she heard the rusted screeching sound coming from the door that leads her to… nowhere._

"_Don't be a bad girl, Karin… Just make sure you die there my dearest." _

_Those were the last words she heard before she was thrown, and banned from hell._

**†…………………………†**

'_Pitch black… I don't feel anything… Where am I? I feel so light that I'm flying… Am I… dead?'_

_She slowly opened her eyes. Karin sat up and rubbed her shoulders gently as she felt cold and shuddered. She stared straight ahead, completely shocked. Street lights, buildings, apartments, and houses on each side. Its different colors blinded her as she looked at them gapingly. Bikes, cars along the roads, 'beeps' come from most of the vehicles. She knew nothing. She was along the sidewalk looking dead. She didn't know, but she's in Earth._

_

* * *

_

**.Spread Your Wings and Fly.**

**.Delaihla.**


	2. Mystified Discovery

**Hello again. Back for updating. I enjoyed reading the reviews. ****Hope you like it. I also hoped I improved… I feel sad for still being awful in grammar and descriptions… Thank you for reading, and I wish you'd wait for the next chapter.**

**---And thanks again Nanao-chan… I'll try my best editing it… I noticed it as well. I'm bad in descriptive phrases… ---**

**---The Difference Crosses the Impossible---**

**---Chapter 2 – Mystified Discovery---**

**Disclaimer : Again.

* * *

  
**

**J**ade eyes swiftly glimpsing opposite sides. Her sandy blonde hair bounced as she wobbled her head rapidly. Clueless of her surroundings, curious of even her own self, she gathered the courage to get to her feet. Karin didn't know what to do, and involuntarily paced her steps to an endless imaginary road. Her mind drifted to different directions and was at the same time amazed and scared of everything she sees. She didn't have the chance to think of where she's heading to. She kept walking, even if her feet were starting to sore, she just moved on, not caring. Every human that passed her way gawped at her awkwardly. Her clothing was disturbing as it looked strange. A loose gray shirt and torn shorts covered her body, but revealed her bruises she had received from all kinds of demons. Her sharp fangs, lengthy and keen nails were still exposed. People avoided her eyes for it looked as enraged cat's eyes. They were disgusted, scared, and few were pitied.

"Where am I?" She shifted her eyes from side to side and continued muttering. "I'm… lost. I was… exiled." Karin questioned herself so softly. Thinking she was thrown out of hell made her feel living was neither necessary nor was it worth escaping everything and live a new life.

Karin's legs started to get heavier to lift for every step, not noticing that her feet were directed to an isolated alley. The further she went, the more nightmares flashed in her mind. The air around gave her a spine-chilling feeling. The sound of falling rocks clung to her mind repeating itself. The silence was shrieking to the demon's accurate ears, wanting to collapse at the very moment. The horror ran through her body and so movements stopped, trembling with fear and suspense. Straight ahead of her looked as an abandoned building. She repeated to herself to turn back and run for the chills came from within it. The lust for blood was present beyond it. She turned back while her feet trembled with fear. She couldn't move an inch for seconds. Before just a single step, a shadow from behind caught her waist, and a dagger pointed to her throat, ready to kill. Karin froze instantly, sweat streaming down her face.

"Don't even try to move, or you die." The figure muttered ferociously. Karin didn't dare look at her attacker, she was terrified, and too weak to fight. "Are you part of them?!"

"Them…? I-I don't k-know what you are talking a-about." She reacted shakily. The attacker gripped the dagger, slowly pressing it to her throat. "I'm not an idiot. Who are you?!" A rage ran through Karin's veins as the voice of her attacker clang to her ears. She was being threatened by someone she never knew, and the more was she infuriated for she is still put in jeopardy in an unknown world she has never seen.

"Who are you to ask me that?!" Karin howled, her eyes turning viciously sharp. She dug her fangs unto the man's skin, causing it to bleed heavily and slowly dripping to the cement. The man groaned and had lost hold to his dagger, making a sharp metal sound as it fell. Realizing Karin had made her attacker lose concentration, she elbowed him fiercely at his stomach. The man clenched the spot where she had hit him. He fell backwards with the impact, the rays of moonlight gleamed his features.

Karin spat the rest of the blood in her mouth for she thought blood tasted disgustingly rotten. She turned to him, with her eyes wide open and soothing the elbow she used to strike. Her attacker was a boy a few feet taller than her. He was fair-haired with aquamarine eyes that shone his face. He was younger than she expected. He coughed blood stiffly and flinched. "Some moves you have, bratty girl." He spat to the ground, still looking straight at Karin's eyes. It surprised her mockingly as it was her first time someone did not turn away from her ferocious eyes.

A few seconds of silence and sounds of heaving breathes, Karin started to weaken. She had no more strength for it was her first time releasing the bits of energy left in her body. Her eyesight started to fool her. The demon's tough nails and sharp fangs slowly concealed. She looked like a fragile human ready to break any second. The boy gaped at Karin; it seems he was expecting more attacks coming from her. Eyes flickering, body staggering, she slowly tumbled to the ground. Karin fainted, and in front of somebody who could tear her to pieces while unconscious.

The blonde stood up and tapped his loose pants to dust off the dirt. He muttered silent curses and wiped off the blood from his face. The boy drew closer to the pale-skinned girl, still on the floor. He examined her closely and saw purple dark bruises, cuts and scars covering her from head to toe. He flinched, feeling pity deep inside, he knew it hurt a lot. His hands gently tilted her head and inspected her neck. It had a small cut that was from his dagger. 'She has no chains…' He thought carefully, bringing out his cellular phone and dialing quickly.

"Kazusa, do they have a puny girl that has no black choker on her neck? She seems harmless too… Alright. Thanks." A sudden click sound was heard knowing the call has ended. He flipped back his phone, and dug it into his pocket again. He got his dagger from the ground and twirled it before taking it back to its leather case.

Even with his arrogance, he slowly carried Karin like as if she was a priceless possession. His azure eyes illuminated like the moonlight glistening towards them. "Girls…" He started, sighing heavily. "I just don't get them." He rolled his eyes and started pacing his steps, walking through a path that he seemed to memorize well enough.

Past stoplights, cars, bikes, buildings, houses, and strangers gazing at them with bizarre expressions, the exhausted boy had stopped his movement, and ahead of them was a decent house about three stories high. Large dark gates formed a square around it. The house was pure white, and the roof was beige of color. Flowers of different kinds are grown side to side and were seen even from afar. It was purely grand and nostalgic. The boy smiled in relief as the gates slowly splitting for them to enter. Walking through it suddenly made everything flood with flowers and silver clear water streaming down from rock to rock. He continued walking with his eyes closed, hearing the running water, the fragrance of flowers all around. It cleared the mind and made him forget about all the problems he's possessing.

White huge doors slowly opened and unveiled simple furniture with the colors of white or brown. Flowers that had given the room a sweet aroma and comfortable looking couches for dearly guests. A female had come out from a door and sweetly gazed at the boy who was dirtily drenched with blood and dust.

"Welcome back, Kazune." She uttered with a nod, slowly walking to him. The person named Kazune had nodded as a reply, and gently laid Karin on the couch. He twisted his shoulders and arms for comfort. Groaning and downpour of complaints loaded his mouth. "She was so damn heavy." He whined as he received the comfort of an empty chair. He glanced at Kazusa who was wearing her night clothes. She looked pale and drowsy. Had she stayed up all night to wait for him?

"You didn't need to wait for me Kazusa." Kazune sighed, placing his elbows to his knees. Kazusa smiled pleasantly at him. Her speechless words made him smile back. She acted so much like a mother, and made him feel comfort from her every time. Kazusa would be described as Kazune's sister. Flaxen with the same eyes as him, although she has always been sweet and compassionate, that is very unlikely of Kazune.

"Where's Himeka?"

"Himeka is already sleeping."

"Good…" Kazune took a deep breath and had carried Karin once again. "Give this girl some clothes and maybe a bath too." He suddenly had a disgusted face, and took Karin to the guest's room. Kazusa nodded silently and had done his orders as soon as Kazune left the guest's room.

The young man stared outside the window, staring at night dark sky. His eyes filled with mixed emotions but his expressions are never recognizable. He couldn't understand anything anymore. How he wished for so much answers to everything. The full moon stood still for seconds that he thought were hours. It was as if the moon was staring back at him, asking him…

_'Will nightmares become dreams someday?'_

* * *

**.Spread Your Wings and Fly.**

**.Delaihla.  
**


End file.
